1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, this invention relates to a display device with an engaging unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the demand of LCD displays increases rapidly due to their thin thickness, light weight, portability, and low radiation with respect to CRT displays.
As the related art shown in FIG. 1, a display device includes a display module 10 and an outer frame 30. The display module 10 has a display face 11 and a bottom face 13. The display module 10 includes a back cover 14 disposed on the bottom of the entire display module 10 for receiving other parts of the display module 10. The bottom face 13 is formed on the inner side of the back cover 14. As shown in FIG. 1, a screw is generally used to screw and fix the display module 10 with the outer frame 30. More particularly, the screw 20 penetrates the inner surface 31 of the outer frame 30 and the side wall 12 of the back cover 14 to screw and fix the display module 10 to the outer frame 30.
However, the specification of the display device has to be adjusted in accordance with the size requirement of the final commercial product. For example, considering the appearance design and the volume minimization, the thickness of the outer frame 30 and the side wall 12 are decreasing. As a result, the strength and the fixing ability are decreased. Moreover, the appearance of the product is impaired due to the exposure of the screw 20.